


The One Where Gabriel Gets a Papercut

by blueeyesandpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Ficlet, Fluff, Gabriel Doesn't Understand Feelings, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt / Comfort...sort of???, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship Sabriel Feels, Sam Winchester is a Good Bean, gabriel has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyesandpie/pseuds/blueeyesandpie
Summary: Gabriel gets a gentle lesson on human perspective.





	The One Where Gabriel Gets a Papercut

Gabriel’s been trying to read for an hour, but the air is too warm, the room is too small, and the silence in his head where he can usually hear the constant hum of his brethren talking is utterly deafening. 

He turns the page, grumpy and frustrated, and the paper slices deep into the side of his index finger. He tries to ignore it, but the cut stings like a bitch and remains a painful nuisance for the next ten minutes. Eventually he looks up at Sam, all frustration and wounded pride bound up in a body that feels so small now it doesn’t have wings, and says, ”How do you do it, kiddo?”

Sam looks up from his book, pushing a lock of chestnut hair behind his ear. “Do what?”

“This. This human thing. Every sensation is so… much.” He makes a face as he holds his finger up. “I’ve had this entire planet wrapped around my pinky for eons, but a freaking piece of paper takes me out? My mama would be ashamed of me.” He sounds offended even to his own ears.

“You don’t have a mother, jackass.” Despite the small laugh at the end, Sam sounds sad.

Gabriel squints at him, head tilting a little to the side. Trying to understand Sam’s comment feels like describing color to a man born blind; he’s fairly sure it’s important, but has no idea why. After a moment, Gabriel chooses to laugh it off. “That’s not the point!”

The Hunter closes the book and pushes it aside. “We take life moment by moment, for the most part.” He reaches for Gabriel’s hand as he speaks, holding it between his palms with overwhelming care. “We learn to prioritize and distract.” A giant thumb runs over the sliced skin as if he might heal it with a touch like the angel could have done just a few days before. 

“When you’re just sitting here, a tiny thing like this can feel like the end of the world. Get out there,” he jerks his chin toward the door, “and other things become more important. The discomfort fades until you think about it.”

Gabriel considers this information, but most of his attention is on the feel of Sam’s skin against his own. In millennia of fucking around, the archangel has never paid attention to what direct contact feels like and the sensation is overwhelming. Sam’s touch is…warmer than he expected. The sharp pain fades a little, overshadowed by prickling goosebumps running up his arms.

“And you’re okay with that?” He asks. “Knowing that what you feel can be so strong, but vanish in a moment?”

“I’ll take that over feeling nothing at all,” Sam says, and that shuts Gabe up completely, because he knows Sam’s intimately acquainted with what that’s like and there is no adequate response.

“Fair enough, Samsquatch,” he says finally, and Sam visibly relaxes. 

“Some things stick around despite distraction,” the Hunter offers, pulling one arm back. Gabriel fights the confusing urge to hold on and prevent the retreat. Sam’s rummaging in his pocket though, one hand still cradling Gabe’s. He tugs something flat and white out of his pocket and puts one end to his lips. Gabriel watches, fascinated, as the human tries and fails to rip the band-aid open with his teeth.

Sam sits back completely and this time Gabriel grabs at him before letting go. There’s warmth in his face that he doesn’t understand any more than the urge to hold on, and the more he tries to banish it, the worse it gets. The Hunter gives him a curious look, but a moment later he’s removed the stubborn wrapper and is smoothing the bandage over Gabriel’s cut with an infinitely gentle touch.

Gabriel knows, with resounding clarity, that Sam has no reason to care for him like this. With their history his companion had every right to mock his pain. So why isn’t he? This is the second time in a comparative millisecond of the archangel’s life where the man has set aside the past to tend to him. It makes no sense for  _Sam Winchester_  to ease his pain,  _none_ , yet here they are.

Oblivious to Gabriel’s confusion, the giant moron leans over and presses his damn lips against the band-aid before folding the ex-angel’s fingers into a fist and letting it slip back to the table with a quiet  _bump_. “See? All better.”  

Sam goes back to his book, but Gabriel can’t move. He stares at his hand like its suddenly sprouted horns and a tail. It feels warm and good, the annoying throb banished by the Hunter’s touch, and the whole situation is terrifying and exciting at the same time in ways he doesn’t quite know how to express even to himself.

All things considered, Gabe supposes this being human thing ain't so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://https://blueeyesandpie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
